Talk:Wiggenweld Potion
What is the source of the statement in this article that Snape had students collect ingredients for the Wiggenweld Potion in Harry's first year (and where do we learn what ingredients the potion specifically contains)? I don't remember any reference to Wiggenwald Potion in Philosopher's Stone. Is this based off information that was featured in the video game that was made to tie in with the Philosopher's Stone film? If so, this information should probably be moved to the "Behind the scenes" section, because that's where information from the ''Chamber of Secrets'' video game is included. The Famous Wizard Card for Leticia Somnolens and the CoS game also disagree on what the potion does. The Famous Wizard Card implies it is an antidote to the Draught of Living Death, but in the CoS game it's apparently used to boost Harry's stamina. We know that JKR wrote the information on Famous Wizard Cards.http://www.jkrowling.com/textonly/en/faq_view.cfm?id=96 On the other hand, the folks at EA may have used "developer's license" when adding information on the Wiggenweld Potion to the games, because they needed a random potion to serve as a healing item and a list of random things to be found on a fetch quest. I think, if that's the case, we should probably defer to the version we know to have been written by JKR herself. -Starstuff 04:56, 10 May 2008 (UTC) Game Mechanics? The recipe here is based of a video clip from a video game. 1st off, I am pretty sure that is not the correct way to cite a source (4). Secondly, this recipe seems to be based on game mechanics rather than any canon material. I don't do a lot of stuff on harry potter wiki, so am unfamilar with the rules, but on most multimedia franchise sites, game mechanics (like pushing a button until you see a color change) is not canon. Also, the ingredients in the supposed recipe are contradictory to the ingredients in the primary sources. Would someone a little more experienced in the rules of this wiki like to clean this article and any other potion article from the game up? IthinkIwannaLeiaWaddaUthink? 05:43, April 5, 2013 (UTC) :The way Harry Potter Wiki sees canon is that books (and Pottermore) > movies > everything else. Things in movies and everything else are canon as long as they don't conflict with the higher levels of canon. (I'm pretty sure this is how it works; I don't spend that much time here.) Since this potion only exists in the video games, I don't think video games can be ignored either. --[[User:SnorlaxMonster|'Snorlax']][[User talk:SnorlaxMonster|'Monster']] 09:18, April 5, 2013 (UTC) ::You have it correct. In a case like this, if the process and ingredients for the potion are only described in the games, then that's what we have to go by. ProfessorTofty (talk) 13:35, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Philosopher's Stone PC Ingredients In the PC video game version of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, (no other versions) Snape makes Harry get the four ingredients the the Wiggenweld Potion: Flobberworm Mucus, Wiggentree Bark, Moly, and Dittany. Oerk (talk) 19:12, July 31, 2015 (UTC)